Confessions
by FraphneAddict
Summary: A short story of what I want to happen in one of the next episodes of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. Fred goes over to Daphne's house and they finally have a talk that doesn't involve traps. Lots of romance. Please read and review. TERRIBLE summary!


**Confessions

* * *

**

I pulled the Mystery Machine into the Blake Estate driveway, climbed out, and walked up to the massive doors that towered over my head. Velma was over at Shaggy and Scooby's and there were no mysteries in Crystal Cove to solve, so I decided to head over to Daphne's. After I lost Daphne to the Man Crab and the Phantom at the Hex Girl's concert, I realized that I _do_ have feelings for her. I confessed my feelings to her and nothing happened, except for the other day when we had our first date at the museum. Once the cleaning crew finally got us out of the traps, I drove her home. Before she retreated into the confines of the Blake Mansion, she leaned over and kissed my cheek.  
"I had a really good time Freddie, thanks."

I rapped three times on the massive wooden doors to hear someone running down the stairs. I smiled; I could tell it was Daphne by the sound of the high heels striking the marble floor. The door opened and I saw an angel's face with beautiful, violet eyes below luscious, black eyelashes. She smiled, her white teeth glistening in the sunlight. "Freddie!" She wailed, throwing her arms around my neck. "I'm so happy you're here!" She grasped my hand and led me up the stairs to her room. She flopped down onto her massive bed and sighed, "So why are you here Freddie?"  
"Is it a crime to come and visit my best friend!" I questioned her.  
"Well, no, but I just wasn't expected to see you! I thought you'd probably be at home trying to build another trap or something." She said with a sour tone to her voice.

I grimaced. "Look, Daph, we should probably talk about the other night… you tried to kiss me. I didn't mean to embarrass you or anything. And I really liked our, um, date," I could feel a blush materialize onto my cheeks. "I really enjoyed it too, Freddie. I can't believe you asked me out!"  
I felt even more embarrassed for some odd reason, so I quickly changed the subject.  
"So how are Shaggy and Velma's relationship going?" Daphne glanced at me with a confused expression. "What?"  
"Fred… Shaggy broke up with Velma, remember you were right there. He said he would rather be Scooby's best friend than be with her."  
I searched my mind for that night that Daphne was referring to until it finally hit me.

_"…Velma, you're right," Shaggy said, putting his hands on both of her shoulders to gain her full attention, "it's best to be clear."  
"Yes?" Velma questioned with hope in her voice.  
"Being away from Scooby, it's made me realize how much he means to me. I don't think I'm ready for a girlfriend right now, but we can still be friends…right?"  
Velma stared at Shaggy and then blurted out, "Are you whack? The boy I love picks a _dog_ over _me?_ That's the most insulting things a girl could ever have happen to her!" She cried. Daphne put her hands on Velma's shoulders to comfort her. But all I could think about was going home and thinking up my next great trap. "Great! Glad that's all settled!" I said enthusiastically. Velma began sobbing and turned her face into Daphne's chest. I stood there completely clueless with Velma crying her eyes out and Daphne glaring at me…_

"Oh, yeah, I remember now. I can't believe I said that." Daphne looked at me with a confused expression.  
"What'd you say?"  
"I just ignored everything and was glad that the whole ordeal was over with, I didn't even bother to take one second to comfort Velma or be there for her." I said sighing. Daphne put her hand on my cheek and turned my face towards hers. "This is one of the reasons why I love you; you're starting to realize you're mistakes and you're becoming so sweet and caring. Also, you're so cute and just brilliant and I can't help my feeling anymore. I've held them in for too long." I gazed into her violet eyes and was extremely relieved that she confessed her true feelings for me.

"I love you too, Daphne," I whispered. I reached my hand out to caress her cheek and slowly closed the gap between our lips. When our lips touched I felt electricity flow through my body, my heartbeat growing faster; threating to explode from the love I felt for her, the love of my life. We kissed passionately, my hand trailing down her slim body. She slowly lay backwards on her bed, pulling me along with her. I hovered over her body, my lips never leaving hers; our tongues exploring each other mouths. Beads of sweat covered both our foreheads as I pulled away and we gazed into each other's eyes.  
"I'm so glad you had a crush on Dr. Yantz." I said  
"Why?"  
"Because it gave me the confidence to ask you out, leading up to all of this." I said, smiling at her.  
She smiled back and kissed me again.

**Hey guys, I hope you liked this short story! I had absolutely no idea what to write at the time, so I decided to write this. In case you're wondering, I referred to some of the villains from Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated.  
The Man Crab: Episode 4  
The Phantom: Episode 7  
Shaggy/Velma breakup scene: Episode 10  
Dr. Yantz/Fred asking Daphne out: Episode 13  
I hope you enjoyed it even thought I did poorly on it. Please read and review and I would greatly appreciate some suggestions for stories I could try to write.  
XoXo**


End file.
